


Rise To Authority

by enjoy_my_trash



Series: The Filthy Series [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Authority Figures, Blow Jobs, Bratting, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stress Relief, Uniform Kink, Whipping, reader is a femme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: What happens when you put a Lieutenant, Leader, and a Medic in one room with you?





	Rise To Authority

**Author's Note:**

> optics- eyes  
> servos-hands  
> breast plates- breast armor  
> valve- vagina  
> aft- ass  
> spike- dick  
> transfluid- cum  
> stellar cycle- 1 year  
> P/C-primary color  
> S/C-secondary color

You were in your stasis pod before you saw them, the autobots that is, you've been asleep for a whole 65 stellar cycles.... Someone had to have been around to wake you up. You were a P/C, S/C 1959 Cadillac femme, your slender frame could catch any mechs eye... That is if there were any around you at the moment it felt like you were alone until you heard a familiar voice,

"Well look who decided to wake up!"  

"Ratchet?" you inquired turning your head to the ancient medic that stood before you in all his red and white glory.   

"The one and only darlin', nice to see ya back on your feet! I've got some mechs you might be dyin' to see!"  

You tilt your head with curiosity and begin to follow Ratchet out of the stasis room, together you went through the medbay towards the main part of the base, and that's where you saw them, you gasped and ran to hug them all, "Optimus, I haven't seen you since Ratchet pulled you out of near death! And Jazz, I missed your smooth talkin' self!"     

"Ah reckon we missed ya too Y/N, how'd ya sleep? Hope the ride wasn't too bumpy!" Jazz chuckled as you go to hold his hands his smile grew wider and his visor gleamed at the sound of your voice, "It was just fine Jazz, thank you for asking... I had the weirdest dreams... I dreamt that... You all were in war... But before I went to sleep for 65 stellar cycles we weren't were we?..."   

"Naw, but honey we're jus' gettin' started...."  

"Jazz is right, your dreams led you to the right place and time young femme, we've just begun war with the Decepticons 2 stellar cycles before we woke you...you are the only femme we have that is battle ready... The others did not volunteer, if you mind me asking, do you still remember agreeing with me to this?" Optimus tested your memory circuits just in case they weren't scrambled like Bumblebees sometimes are.   

"Yes, I certainly do... And there's no backing out now sir, I realize that..."  

"Very well. You'd be of good use for us."

"Ya darn right she will!" Jazz transformed and revved his engine loudly, sending strong emotional thoughts that writhed deep within your circuits, your spark was pounding, just what were they planning to do with a femme whose just woke up from a 65 year nap?! Then it hit you, they were going to interface with you... After all you were the only femme around in this dark time of war... Why you? Out of all the femmes on Cybertron... Why you?... Optimus said nothing about being used as a fuck toy...

You began to back out only to be blocked by Optimus' large chassis, he wrapped his servos through both of your arms, no sounds came out of you, your body was in total shock, thinking of your team mates doing this to you felt wrong, but so right... They weren't wrong with how you looked... You were a stunning Cadillac that had attracted Jazz's Porsche for a long time now... He just couldn't express those types of feelings until now, where his leader has you blinded against his chassis...

Classic cars with classic cars usually lived in harmony... But this harmony was short lived once Ratchet walked in between them.     

"Hey now, this isn't how you confront a lady!"  

Jazz scoffed, "Don'tcha know they like sweet talkin' folks like me?!"   

"No, they like a strong, loyal type like me," Optimus protests as Ratchet halted all of this, "You've both got it all wrong, women like authority, they like being told what to do, and when to do it, especially during times like this! Now watch and learn scrudheads,"

"Y/N, remove your entire body armor, in other words, expose yourself front and center!"

"But what if I don't wanna huh?!" you yelled at him while stomping your feet in protest.

"Who said you can speak?!" Ratchet glared at you as he watched you sigh heavily and expose your metallic inner folds watching them all admire you was making you all hot and flustered... You don't get this much attention back at home... If you even still had a home on Cybertron.

"Ratchet, shouldn't she be consented in this?" Optimus asks

"She already has consented in this Prime, it's whatcha get when you're in war, a stress relieving femme..."  

You glared at all of them, "Are you going to rape me?!!..."  

"No, ya clearly don't remember what Optimus said to ya... It's the main reason we don't got any other femmes... It's relievin' us bots from all the stress this darned ol war has given us..." Jazz tried to answer, 

"So... Being raped?" you weren't ever getting off that subject... 

Optimus sighed, "It isn't rape if you're letting us do it..." hearing you sigh in defeat only made him hornier... He was right, you did agree with him to everything... Including this apparently... 

Your bare cheeks were as red as a pair of Decepticons eyes as you nervously pry your own legs open at your will and approval.

Jazz was the first to want to do this since he's had a tiny crush on you for awhile due to you being a smokin' hot Cadillac... But of course Ratchet fought over him stating that he was gonna lead this charade and not him, Jazz retorted with, "Okay but the sparklin's mine! Don'tcha dare drip yer fluids in 'er!" Optimus just rolled his optics at this point and just waited for someone to get this show on the road...

"Alright now dontcha worry, things'll start feelin' good n a klik, alls ya gotta do is relax..." Jazz was always good at giving instructions second best next to Optimus and Ratchet...

"If yall want it, you're gonna have to catch me!" you break free of Optimus' grasp and start running, your exposed breasts now bouncing instead of being contained in your breast plates... You didn't get very far for they had split up and blocked you in all the directions you could go, you headed for your stasis pod, of course Jazz was the first to knock you down and pin you on the ground with your aft up, swaying back and forth your valve dripping with light blue transfluid as you began to pant and writhe for Jazz's spike.

"Didn't know a hot rod like yerself liked bein' chased~ Or were ya jus' lookin' for us to join in?" his spike plate opened revealing a fully hard grey banded spike.

"I was just giving you a hard time~" you say while giving him a hard squeeze... "Don'tcha know if ya do that, we're gonna have to punish ya?" Jazz softly growls while licking your audial, this only made your aft sway more, "Then punish me Luitenant~" you tease as you see Ratchet and Optimus closing in on both of you.

"Gimme mah whip... This gorgeous femme wants ta play~" Optimus tosses him his whip and Jazz gets right down to it... "Now listen here, if you be a brat and don't let either of these mechs frag ya, you'll get the whip on ya... Ya hear? An yall are free to ruin her paint job with yer fluids, jus' remember that that sparklin' is mine~ another thing for you lil lady, ya can't orgasm until we tell you to, or more likely when _I_ tell you to...if ya dare orgasm any other time you'll get whipped, the safe word is Lieutenant in case all yall had yer fill~ I'll go first jus' to demonstrate~"

Jazz positions himself infront of your valve, your body quakes in reaction to him filling up your slick hole, you whine and mewl in response as the intensity of his spike increases as he doesn't hesitate to start thrusting inside of you while Ratchet and Optimus watch with their spikes out already stroking them to the sound of metal against metal, they loved it the most when Jazz picked up speed and slammed into you, they'd see your body quaking impatiently for an orgasm and see Jazz holding the whip against your neck in a threatening stance...

You moaned feeling every push inside of you, you could feel your valve pulsing onto Jazz's spike, "Please let me cum!" you cried out only to feel more pressure against your neck from the whip as you let Jazz fuck you hard and fast, your optics looked at both spikes in front of your face and quickly took one of them in your mouth just to distract you from coming... You bobbed your head as much as you could on Ratchets red and white spike, knowing the whip was there just below your chin, you caught Jazz watching you do this and he looked mighty proud, for his smirk stretched further as he plowed you into the ground. This was an interface you'd never forget...

After sucking Ratchets spike, you moved onto Optimus, quickly assuming you were doing a good job just from hearing hot pants and moans from the three mechs around you. Optimus liked face fucking, so he fucked your face, forcing his length down your throat every chance he got, your body tensed again and your moaning got louder, Jazz glanced up often just to see your throat getting plowed by his leader, upon seeing how much you enjoyed getting face fucked, he allowed you to cum by lightly lifting away the whip.

Optimus was the first to overload down your throat, and when he did, so did you, Jazz quickly followed just to make sure your transfluid mixed... Ratchet was amused, but not yet ready cum, so he got into your valve next, the rotation went counterclockwise, first Jazz, then Ratchet, then Optimus, the next spike you sucked was Jazz, he had his whip on your neck the entire time, just to pose for a threat, you were doing surprisingly well in this situation... That is until Ratchet decided that he wanted to play with your nipples... When you turned your head away, or moved your body a specific way, the point of the whip hit underneath your chin, forcing you to look up at Jazz, he raised it just a little bit, watching the fear grow in your optics as you give in and let your nipples be tugged and nipped by someone other than Jazz, you knew who your mech was....  

Ratchet sucked and plucked at your nipples while he fucked you, this helped him get a feel of what you liked and disliked where a mech touched you, oh how he wanted to mark your neck, but he knew that part of you was off limits.... So he marked other part of you instead, places like your breasts, waist, and inner thigh, he felt lucky when Jazz let him eat you out... But that just made it harder for you to hold in orgasms... Your valve was swollen and ready to burst once Ratchet slid back in you panted, feeling your whole body shake with resistance, "Jazz please!..." your first whip made you jolt and nearly piss on Ratchets spike... "I told ya, mechs come first, now keep suckin' Prime," he glared at you as you tiredly sigh and go back to Optimus face fucking you again, he loved the attention he got from your mouth...Jazz was practically spoiling the two mechs with you...Again Optimus overloaded down your throat, as did Ratchet all over your chassis. 

You prayed to Primus that you could come on Optimus' spike... You were so close with Ratchet... You went back to sucking Jazz's spike, again feeling the pressure of the whip against your neck. All your moans were going to spikes being in your mouth, but this didn't stop the mechs from having their fun, they loved seeing you like this, Optimus was going to make sure Jazz gets thanked properly after this... Optimus treated your valve like your throat, but slammed harder into it.

Upon sucking Jazz's spike, he finally gets a chance to overload down your throat, boy did you treat these mechs well... Sloppy or not they loved your glossa rolling over their circuits... Your hot breath and vibrations coming from your moans made it all the more convenient for them.... Jazz slipped out of your mouth and let Ratchet get his chance of face fucking, you hardly ever got the chance to look down at the cybertronian who fucked you, but to them that was unnecessary... All they needed to look at was you...

Optimus was quite rough with you, he had gripped your thin hips so tightly that he probably left marks, however he wasn't much to take long in overloading... He was there to do his business and leave..  Like he would on a daily basis.. The same way he was during interfacing basically... Or perhaps just this one time, since he knew Jazz had already claimed you, he had just been there for himself and that's it. Once he overloaded a third time, he was done, he directed Jazz back to his room/office with his servos to get some kind of reward after all of this. He nodded and let Ratchet go at it for a while with no more disciplines as he follows Optimus to receive his reward.

The reward was a simple feast for all of team prime, the feast would contain organic earth foods and energon exclusives such as different flavours and styles... And Jazz threw in a specific one for you, for you were going to need it as of the way he found you when he came back to see Ratchet headed back to the medbay, your reward was a nice relaxing decontamination bath all to yourself...with complimentary mixed energon drinks to your liking. 


End file.
